My Destiny
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Bagi mereka dunia bangsawan adalah dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan. Dibalik gemerlapnya kemewahan dunia bangsawan, sebenarnya ada kegelapan didalamnya. Bagaimanakah pandangan para maid dan butler ini mengenai tuan mereka?/"Meskipun ini tidak pantas aku ingin sekali menjadi cahaya baginya"/ RnR please :-) (HIATUS!)


_Muki: Hello minna-san! Aku tahu, ga seharusnya aku bikin fict baru secepat ini tapi aku moody-an orangnya. Kalau lagi pengen bikin fict baru, ya bikin. Mau lanjutin fict yg lain juga tergantung mood, tapi tenang saja minna, fict yang lainnya pasti bakalan dilanjut lagian 'Soulmate' udah hampir tamat… mungkin tinggal 1-2 chapter lagi. ^^_

_Naruto: Lalu kali ini fict nista seperti apa lagi yg mau kau buat?_

_Muki: Naruto-kun kok ngomongnya gitu sih? *pundung*_

_Sakura: Lha.. Muki-chan kok pundung? Kamu sih, Naruto!_

_Muki: *udahan pundungnya* #senyum. Ne… ne, karena ini adalah fict ke-10 Muki di ffn, Muki kasih yang special…kali ini Muki mau bikin fict crossovers (Naruto with Pandora Hearts)_

_Sakura: Kyaaa! Bakalan ada Oz-sama dong? *FangirlmodeOn*_

_Muki: Iya donk Saku-chan, Oz-sama kan chara terfavorit Muki di Pandora Hearts._

_Naruto: Berarti bakalan ada baka usagi juga? Kyaa! Alice-chaaan…*FanboymodeOn*_

_Muki: Iya dong Naruto-kun, Alice-chan kan chara favorit Muki juga. ^^_

_Alice: Muukiii, minta daging! Niku! Niku! Yakiniku… yakiniku!_

_Muki,Sakura,Naruto: *sweatdrop* dasar penggila daging… tapi Alice-chan tetep lucu, kyaaa!_

_Muki: Oh ya, tolong jangan ada yang flame ya?! | Yosh! Happy reading! ^_

_._

_**Disclaimer : **__**Naruto **__belong__ to__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pandora Hearts **__belong to__** Mochizuki Jun**_

_Tittle : __My Destiny_

_Genre : __Drama__, __Angst, Mystery, __Romance__, Frindship__._

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSak__u, OzXAlice._

_**Warning : **__**Semi-canon (maybe),**__** OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__**Bagiku dunia bangsawan adalah dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan. Dibalik gemerlapnya kemewahan dunia bangsawan, sebenarnya ada kegelapan di dalamnya. Aku adalah seorang maid yang bekerja di salah satu keluarga dari enam keluarga bangsawan terpandang. Nona mudaku bernama Sharon Rainsworth dan disinilah aku bisa mengenal duke lainnya, khususnya duke Namikaze. Meskipun ini tidak pantas aku ingin sekali menjadi cahaya baginya.**_

.

.

_**Chapter **__**1**__** :**__** Langit yang kesepian**_

_**.**_

"_**Someone once said, 'That place is engulfed in darkness**__**'**__** However that does in no way mean…that there was never any light."**__**—**__**Oz Vessalius**__**—**_

_**oooOO**__**MyDestiny**__**OOooo**_

**.**

**.**

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak _master_ku tuan putri Sharon Rainsworth mempunyai hak istimewa untuk hadir di pesta-pesta sosial dan sejak saat itu aku dan Break_-Niisan_ pasti menemaninya ke setiap pesta yang secara khusus mengundang perwakilan dari _Duke_ Rainsworth. Disana aku bisa mengenal keluarga bangsawan lainnya; Vessalius, Nightray, Rainsworth, Barma, Baskerville, dan juga Namikaze (mereka adalah enam keluarga bangsawan terpandang di negeri ini).

Awalnya aku selalu berpikir bahwa kehidupan mereka pasti seperti di surga. Mereka semua memiliki _mansion _yang sangat megah, pakaian-pakaian mahal dan berkelas, dan setiap hari bisa menyantap hidangan-hidangan lezat dan meminum wine-wine yang tak ternilai harganya kapanpun mereka mau. Mereka juga memiliki banyak _maid _dan _butler._ Sungguh kehidupan yang sangat mewah. Namun ternyata dibalik gemerlapnya kemewahan para bangsawan… dunia mereka sebenarnya adalah dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Temanku Gilbert Nightray adalah pelayan setia Tuan muda Oz Vessalius. Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan dan tinggi. Dia populer diantara para wanita sama seperti adiknya yang hanya setahun lebih muda darinya—Vincent-_sama_— Girlbert memiliki iris mata berwarna _gold _dan rambutnya keriting berwarna hitam sehingga Alice_-sama_ senang mengatainya _wakame-atama. _Sedangkan Vincent_-sama,_ dia memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang dan sepasang mata yang berbeda warna (_gold and red_) entah apa sebabnya, aku tidak tahu mungkin memang sudah takdir. Meskipun Gilbert sudah diangkat menjadi putera salah satu dari keenam keluarga bangsawan terpandang sama seperti halnya Vincent_-sama… _Gilbert lebih suka menjadi pelayan pribadi Oz_-sama_ daripada menjadi bagian dari keluarga Nightray. Aku tahu pasti ada alasan dibalik sikapnya itu namun aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh itu… yang aku tahu Gilbert pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia dan Oz_-sama_ bukan terhubung melalui cahaya melainkan melalui kegelapan.

Oz_-sama_ yang aku kenal adalah seorang yang selalu ceria, optimis, dan energik tetapi siapa sangka dibalik senyuman dan tawa itu tersimpan kepalsuan. _Fake Smile…_ itulah tuan muda Oz. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Oz_-sama_ memiliki sisi gelap di dalam hatinya karena siapa yang tidak mengenal Oz_-sama_? Hampir semua orang termasuk diriku menganggapnya _perfect_. Oz_-sama_ memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, manis, dan cerdas. Kulitnya seputih porselin. Dia juga seorang yang cerdik, baik hati, dan dikagumi banyak wanita. Yang paling kusukai dari Oz_-sama_ dan anggota keluarga Vessalius lainya adalah iris mata mereka yang lebih indah dari iris mataku—_emerald green eyes._ Mereka juga memiliki rambut pirang yang bersinar_—shining blonde_ _hair._ Yah, memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Lewat temanku Inuzuka Kiba yang merupakan salah satu _butler _keluarga Nightray, aku juga mengenal Leo dan tuan muda Elliot Nightray. Leo adalah pelayan setia Elliot_-sama._ Leo bagiku… anak itu adalah orang yang misterius. Rambut hitam panjangnya selalu menutupi wajah dan telinga. Dia juga menyembunyikan mata violet indahnya dibalik kacamata besarnya tetapi meskipun Leo terkesan tidak peduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya… Leo selalu menanggapiku kalau aku membahas _master_nya. Bagi Leo, Elliot_-sama_ bukan hanya sekedar _master_ sebab sejak dia menjadi pelayan pribadi Elliot_-sama,_ Elliot_-sama_ memang sengaja memilih Leo sebagai pelayan pribadinya karena ia menginginkan pelayan yang bukan hanya sekedar pelayan melainkan seorang sahabat yang tidak akan pernah merasa sungkan terhadapnya hanya karena status mereka berbeda. Yah, mereka memang seperti sahabat dekat. Elliot_-sama_ tidak pernah keberatan jika Leo memarahinya atau menegurnya. Mereka sangat akrab. Elliot_-sama_ yang _tempramental_ dan Leo yang apa adanya. Elliot_-sama_ memiliki iris mata yang indah—_crystal blue_ dan rambut berwana cokelat.

Nah, sekarang akan kuceritakan mengenai _master_ku, Sharon_-Hime._ Sharon_-Hime_ adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Dia memilik rambut panjang lurus berwarna _peach _dan _red wine eyes_. Sharon_-Hime_ mungkin terlihat sangat ramah dan sopan dari luar karena Cheryl-_sama_ dan Selly_-sama_ (nenek dan ibunya) mendidiknya mengenai etika secara langsung sejak dia masih kecil tapi…ssstt kalian jangan tertipu dengan keramahan dan sikapnya yang sopan santun, sebenarnya Sharon_-Hime_ itu galak, senjata andalannya adalah _harisen _dan biasanya kalau Sharon_-Hime_ sedang kesal Break_-Niisan_ yang menjadi korbannya. Yah, Sharon_-Hime_ juga memiliki kegelapan di dalam hati. Dia mungkin terlihat tegar tapi sebenarnya Sharon_-Hime_ adalah gadis yang lembut dan mudah menangis. Dia juga menyimpan kesedihan mendalam yaitu, dia sudah kehilangan ibunya sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia baru berusia 13 tahun. Ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Sedangkan ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak Sharon_-Hime_ baru berusia 3 tahun. Ia tidak ingat seperti apa kepribadian ayahnya bahkan ia juga tidak ingat wajah ayahnya seperti apa karena ia masih sangat kecil saat itu. Ia hanya mengenal ayahnya lewat foto-foto keluarga saja. Menyedihkan bukan.

Selain Gilbert dan Kiba, aku juga memiliki teman yang bernama Ino Yamanaka dan Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru adalah pelayan pribadi _Duke_ Rufus Barma. Yah, Rufus_-sama_ tidak pernah menikah apalagi mempunyai anak karena cinta sejatinya hanya untuk Cheryl_-sama._ Rufus_-sama_ adalah pria yang jenius, baginya pengetahuan adalah segalanya. Banyak sekali yang beliau ketahui dan jika seseorang ingin mengetahui sesuatu dari beliau, orang itu harus membayarnya dengan pengetahuan/ilmu yang belum beliau ketahui. Meskipun tubuh fisik Rufus_-sama_ 39 tahun, sebenarnya usianya sudah 60 tahun lebih. Itu karena beliau adalah salah satu kontraktor _Organisasi Pandora_. Shikamaru sendiri juga tak kalah jenius dari Rufus_-sama._ Ciri fisik keluarga Barma adalah mereka memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

Lalu sahabat baikku Ino, dia adalah pelayan pribadi Alice Baskerville. Alice_-sama_ memiliki kepribadian yang unik; Ia gadis yang sangat polos, imut, lucu tetapi sangat galak dan suka berkata kasar dan ia adalah penggila daging. Ciri fisiknya; Alice_-sama_ itu _kawaii... _memiliki iris mata berwarna _violet _dan rambut _brunette._ Ciri utama keluarga Baskerville sendiri adalah mereka memiliki iris mata _violet _yang indah dan sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Alice_-sama_ memiliki saudara kembar yang bernama Allyss. Alyss_-sama_ memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Alice_-sama_ hanya saja rambutnya berwarna _silver_ dan dia dikenal sebagai _Will of Abyss._

Apa kalian tahu apa itu _Abyss?_ Menurut buku-buku dongeng, _Abyss_ adalah sebuah penjara yang sangat mengerikan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa keluar dari sana tetapi menurut Break_-Niisan, Abyss_ itu seperti kotak boneka yang rusak. Sebuah rahim yang melahirkan monster bernama _Chain._ Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa keluar dari _Abyss._ Kalau pun kau bisa keluar dari sana, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke waktu yang sama karena _Abyss _bisa mengacaukan arus waktu.

Bicara soal _chain, _aku juga mengikat kontrak dengan seekor _chain._ Nama _chain_ku adalah Katsuyu—monster berwujud siput raksasa. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang istimewa tentu saja. Ino, Shikamaru, dan Kiba juga memiliki _chain—chain _Shikamaru berwujud rusa bertanduk empat, nama _chain_nya adalah Narachi. _Chain _Ino adalah monster berwujud kupu-kupu raksasa berwarna ungu, Ino menyebutnya Rama_-chan._ Sedangkan _chain_ Kiba, berwujud anjing putih besar bernama Akamaru. Sharon_-sama_ juga memiliki _chain _berwujud _unicorn_ hitam bernama _eques. _

Rufus_-sama _adalah kontraktor _chain_ bernama Dodo—salah satu _chain_ bersayap hitam terkuat yang merupakan salah satu penjaga pintu gerbang menuju _Abyss._ Selain Rufus_-sama_ ada juga; Gilbert—kontraktor _chain _bernama, _Raven._ Ayah Oz_-sama_—Zai Vessalius— kontraktor _chain_ bernama, Griffon. Cheryl_-sama—_kontraktor _chain_ bernama, Owl. Leo—kontraktor _chain_ bernama, Jaberwock. Dulu kelima _chain _bersayap hitam terkuat penjaga pintu gerbang _Abyss_ tersebut adah milik Oswald_-sama_/Glen Baskerville (Paman Alice-_sama_ sekaligus kakak kandung Lacie Baskerville/Ibu Alice_-sama_ dan Alyss_-sama_).

Xerxes Break_-niisan_ juga memiliki _chain_ terkuat bernama _Mad Hatter._ Kami semua adalah anggota _Organisasi Pandora._ Alliansi pelindung dunia ini dari _chain-chain_ jahat dan para kontraktor illegal mereka. Sebenarnya Break_-niisan_ juga salah satu kontraktor illegal; dengan kata lain kontraktor yang mengikat kontrak dengan _chain_ bukan dengan jalan Pandora. Sebagai seorang kontraktor, kami juga mempunyai efek samping. Efek sampingnya adalah tubuh fisik kami akan tetap muda—tubuh fisik kami akan selalu sama dengan usia kami saat kami pertama kali mengikat kontrak dengan _chain_— tapi jangan kalian pikir kalau itu menyenangkan karena kita tetap awet muda. Meskipun fisik kami tetap muda itu hanya akan menambah beban untuk tubuh. Lalu bagi para kontraktor illegal seperti Break_-niisan,_ resikonya sangat besar. Para kontraktor illegal biasanya tidak memiliki hidup yang panjang. Hidup mereka singkat. Mereka hanya bisa bertahan hidup sampai segel jarum jam di dada mereka berputar penuh. Itulah yang terjadi pada Oz_-sama,_ Elliot_-sama,_ dan putera _Duke_ Namikaze yang diam-diam aku cintai—Naruto Namikaze— Bagiku dia adalah langit yang kesepian.

Sebenarnya usiaku sama seperti Ino, Shikamaru dan Kiba (27 tahun). Aku, Ino, Shikamaru dan Kiba memiliki tubuh fisik 17 tahun karena kami menjadi kontraktor saat berusia 17 tahun. Sharon_-Hime_ berusia 23 tahun hanya saja ia menjadi kontraktor sejak usia belia (13 tahun) makanya tubuh fisiknya masih 13 tahun. Gilbert sudah berusia 24 tahun (dia kontraktor baru jadi tubuh fisiknya juga tetap 24 tahun).

Oz_-sama_ dan Naruto_-sama_ pernah dijatuhkan ke dalam _Abyss _oleh para _shinigami _ber_coat_ merah_—_begitu kami menyebutnya. Entah karena dosa apa mereka sampai dijatuhkan ke _Abyss._ Saat itu usia Oz_-sama_ baru 15 tahun sedangkan Naruto 17 tahun. Didalam _Abyss _pula mereka mengikat kontrak dengan seekor _chain_ agar mereka bisa keluar dari sana. Itulah alasan kenapa mereka disebut kontraktor illegal. Namun _Abyss_ adalah dunia yang bisa mengacaukan arus waktu sehingga mereka berdua kembali kepada kami 10 tahun kemudian. Sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu lama di dalam _Abyss,_ luka yang mereka dapat saat insiden itu terjadi juga masih belum kering saat mereka kembali ke dunia ini. Di _Abyss_ mungkin itu hanya 1 hari tetapi di dunia kami, 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Itulah sebabnya sifat mereka masih belum dewasa, mereka berdua masihlah seorang remaja labil.

_**oooOO**__**MyDestiny**__**OOooo**_

.

.

_Latowidge Academy._ Sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit yang dikhususkan untuk kaum darah biru atau para bangsawan. Namun mereka boleh memasukkan seorang pelayan pribadi mereka untuk menemani dan melayani mereka saat sedang berada di sekolah. Aku juga bisa sekolah disini berkat Sharon_-Hime._ Beruntung sekali bukan? _Latowidge Academy_ adalah sekolah untuk murid-murid berusia 13-18 tahun. Untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya aku mengulang kembali sekolah tinggi tingkat duaku tapi ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Oz_-sama,_ Naruto_-sama,_ Elliot_-sama,_ dan Leo. Ya, tahun ini Elliot_-sama_ dan Leo memang baru berusia 16 tahun.

Saat aku jalan-jalan disekitar taman belakang _Latowidge Academy,_ aku menjatuhkan pita merah yang terikat di rambutku karena sepertinya ikatan rambutku melonggar. Saat aku hendak mengambil pita merahku dari atas rumput, aku tidak sengaja membaca sebuah puisi. Ya, puisi yang ditulis seseorang.

.

_Langit_

_Biru jernih berhiaskan iringan awan_

_Ternodai guratan petir, tersinari matahari_

_Atau tertupi kabut…_

_Tertupi awan hitam saat akan turun hujan atau datangnya badai_

_Atau membingkai lukisan lembayung_

_Tetap saja bernama langit, tak terbantahkan…_

_Tetapi kenapa bagiku tidak?_

_Desahan nafasku bahkan tak akan sampai mengubah semuanya_

_Mengusir senyapku pada bayangan lampau yang melilitku tanpa ampun_

.

"Pedih sekali…" gumamku reflex, membuat cowok yang duduk di sana berjengit. Mendongak kaget ke arahku. Ah, sudah kuduga itu Naruto_-sama. _

Di sekolah ini memang ada banyak murid berambut pirang termasuk Oz_-sama_ tetapi bagiku tidak ada yang memiliki rambut pirang sebagus miliknya. Yah, Naruto_-sama_ dan Oz_-sama_ baru kembali dari Abyss 3 hari yang lalu, jadi aku belum tahu seperti apa wujud _chain _mereka tetapi aku memang sudah pernah melihat jarum segel di dada Naruto_-sama_ dan Oz_-sama._ Jarum itu memang belum pernah bergerak satu kali pun tetapi tetap saja aku merasa takut akan kehilangan dia lagi. Menurut pria berambut putih dan bermata merah alias Break_-Niisan,_ biasanya hidup kontraktor illegal itu hanya kurang dari satu tahun meskipun hal itu tergantung pada, apakah mereka sering mengeluarkan kekuatan _chain-_nya atau tidak. Intinya kalau para kontraktor illegal terlalu sering mengeluarkan kekuatan _chain _mereka, hidup mereka bisa lebih singkat dari itu. Break_-Niisan_ bukannya sok tahu tetapi dia memang tahu karena dia juga merupakan seorang kontraktor illegal… dan aku sendiri juga sering melihat resiko yang akhirnya harus ditanggung Break_-Niisan_ setiap kali dia terlalu berlebihan menggunakan kekuatan _Mad Hatter._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto_-sama_ sewot.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Tadi aku memang tak sengaja membaca sebagian puisi karyanya tapi kan tidak sengaja. Jadi seharusnya dia tidak perlu sewot begitu.

"Puisi anda bagus Naruto_-sama,_ apa anda membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku penasaran, tapi tatapannya seperti menuduhku melakukan tindakan kriminal. Itu mengingatkanku pada tatapan Minato_-sama_ setiap kali ia melawan para pelaku kontraktor illegal dan _chain_ mereka yang telah berbuat kejahatan.

Ada alasan mengapa para kontraktor illegal sering berbuat kejahatan dengan menggunakan kekuatan _chain _mereka. Tujuan utama mereka adalah agar bisa mengubah masa lalu. Masa lalu pahit yang membuat mereka membenci _Kami-sama_ dan menganggap _Kami-sama_ itu tidak adil. Masa lalu yang berubah adalah hadiah yang dijanjikan para _chain_ mereka… tetapi sebagai gantinya mereka harus membunuh orang setiap kali para _chain_ mereka tersebut merasa lapar. Ya, monster-monster itu memang hobi memakan manusia untuk memperoleh kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar… tetapi tujuan para _chain_ kami—anggota Alliansi Pandora berbeda— karena ikatan kami terbentuk berdasarkan prosedur Pandora. Bagi masyarakat awam tugas utama organisasi kami adalah mengayomi dan melayani masyarakat… dengan kata lain, kami seperti polisi bagi mereka tetapi sebenarnya kami adalah pasukan dibalik layar. Pasukan yang melindungi mereka dari serangan para _chain._ Tentu saja mereka semua tidak tahu apa itu _chain._ Bagi mereka _chain_ hanyalah monster pembawa bencana. Namun para _chain_ juga tidak bisa berdiri sendiri karena sebenarnya keberadaan mereka tidak ada di dunia ini. Mereka hanya bisa bertahan hidup di dalam _Abyss _sebab dunia manusia menolak mereka. Itulah sebabnya untuk bisa mengatasi keseimbangan tersebut, mereka selalu mencari manusia untuk dijadikan kontraktor mereka.

"_Etto.._ saya minta maaf Naruto_-sama_ tapi apa puisi itu benar-benar buatan anda sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya lalu dia berlalu.

Hello! Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan ketularan pelayan pribadinya yang bernama Sai itu—si kulit pucat bermuka datar— atau sikapnya menjadi berubah sedingin ini karena insiden _Abyss_ itu? Entahlah… bisa juga dia seperti ini karena memiliki kenangan masa lalu yang pahit.

.

.

Aku melangkah santai menuju _Cafetaria Latowidge Academy._ Sebenarnya aku mencari Sharon_-Hime_ sejak tadi tetapi dia tidak ketemu juga, mungkinkah dia sedang di ruang guru bersama Break_-Niisan._ Oh ya, aku belum cerita kalau Break_-Niisan_ dan Gilbert itu adalah salah satu guru di _Latowidge Academy_ karena tubuh fisik mereka 24 tahun. Sebenarnya Break_-Niisan_ itu sudah berusia 37 tahun dan ada sebuah rahasia lagi dalam keluarga Rainswort, Selly_-sama _—ibunya Sharon_-Hime_— sebenarnya adalah wanita yang dicintai Break_-Niisan._ Itu karena saat Break_-Niisan_ berusia 21 tahun… Meskipun sebenarnya Selly_-sama _sudah berusia 26 tahun, tubuh fisiknya adalah 18 tahun karena beliau menjadi kontraktor pada usia tersebut. Enam belas tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu tetapi Break_-Niisan_ masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati. Sebenarnya dulu Break_-Niisan_ bukanlah seorang kontraktor _illegal,_ _chain_ pertamanya bukanlah _Mad Hatter… _hanya saja karena sebuah insiden, dia terpaksa mengikat kontrak dengan _chain_ lain untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kontraknya dengan _Mad Hatter_ itu adalah kontrak illegal.

Aku kembali melangkah untuk membeli makanan. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas karena mungkin Sharon_-Hime_ sudah selsai dengan urusannya dan akan mencariku. Begitu masuk kelas aku melihatnya. Langitku yang kesepian. Orang yang marah padaku beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia sedang duduk sendirian di kusen jendela kelasnya yang terbuka lebar. Helaian rambut pirangnya tertiup angin yang berhembus. Pemandangan yang indah. Saat itu juga aku merasakan pipiku memanas dan debar jantungku berdegup kencang.

Di sekolah ini ia cukup populer diantara cewek-cewek sama seperti Elliot_-sama. _Meskipun mereka tidak sepopuler Oz_-sama_ dan Gilbert, tetap saja aku paling menyukainya. Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Vanessa Nightray_-sama _(kakak perempuan Elliot_-sama_) dua belas tahun yang lalu… tetapi aku hanya seorang pelayan di kediaman Rainsworth, wajar jika orang penting seperti dirinya tidak menyukaiku bahkan mungkin aku hanya dianggap gaung olehnya. Memangnya kau itu siapa Sakura? Kau hanya Haruno Sakura, pelayan pribadi Sharon_-Hime!_ Sementara Naruto_-sama _adalah putera tunggal _Duke _Namikaze. Dia tampan, manis, dan juga keren. Ino bilang aku juga cantik tetapi tetap saja aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan sang langit karena aku hanyalah bumi yang jauh lebih rendah darinya. Um, tetapi biarpun begitu aku harus terus meminta maaf sampai ia mau memaafkanku.

Kalau kupikir-pikir ia berhak tersinggung karena aku membaca puisinya. Tindakanku tidak sopan dan mungkin itu melanggar privasinya. Baiklah, kuputuskan untuk meminta maaf lagi. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya. Namkize Naruto_-sama_ duduk sambil melipat sebelah kakinya. Ia seperti menerawang, melamunkah?

"_Konichiwa, Naruto-sama!"_ sapaku hati-hati, tak mau terlalu mengagetkannya tetapi tetap saja ia terlonjak. Berlebihan sekali, kan aku tidak mengebrak meja dan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Yang tadi, _gomennasai…_" kataku. Ia menatapku curiga. Kusodorkan sekotak susu dan sepotong _sandwich_ yang kubeli tadi ke arahnya.

"Untuk menebus kesalahan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf Naruto_-sama."_ lanjutku sambil membungkuk hormat padanya lalu siap-siap beranjak pergi.

"—tapi puisi anda memang bagus!"

Masih kurasakan tatapannya, mungkin ia heran. Ah biar saja, yang penting aku sudah meminta maaf.

_**oooOO**__**MyDestiny**__**OOooo**_

**.**

**.**

Naruto_-sama_ masuk ke perpustakan tanpa mempedulikan siapapun. Aku sendiri berada di perpustakaan untuk menemani Sharon_-Hime,_ si pecinta novel _romance_ yang tumben-tumbenan pengen membaca buku tentang _Astronomi. _Entah kenapa sejak tanpa sengaja membaca puisinya kemarin, aku jadi suka diam-diam memperhatikannya padahal dulu aku tidak berani sama sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan, ya? Apa ia sedang punya banyak masalah, kok puisinya pedih sekali… seperti ia sedang kesakitan yang teramat sangat tapi emang orangnya agak aneh sih. Selama ini aku mengenalnya sebagai seorang yang _introvert._ Ia berbeda dengan Oz_-sama_ yang _ekstrovert,_ meskipun aku tahu terkadang senyumannya itu palsu. Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan ia tidak punya teman bahkan ia tidak terlihat akrab dengan Oz_-sama,_ padahal Elliot_-sama_ saja bisa akrab dengan Oz_-sama_ meskipun keluarga Nightray itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya keluarga Vessalius.

Naruto_-sama_ itu… hidupnya nampak misterius sekali bagiku. Ah, ia beranjak ke rak buku sastra dan sepertinya sedang memperhatikan jajaran buku _Holly Knight._ Naruto_-sama_ suka baca buku satra ya? Pantas ia bisa membuat puisi. Ide itu melintas begitu saja, tanpa pikir panjang aku beranjak dari kursiku lalu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hey!" sapaku ringan. Naruto_-sama_ menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatap buku-buku.

"Kau suka baca buku satra?" tanyaku tapi dia diam tak peduli.

"Aku tidak terlalu paham buku satra sih tapi aku suka sesuatu yang bersifat drama." ujarku lagi. Naruto_-sama_ masih tidak merespon tapi itu justru malah semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Baru tadi pagi aku menyelesaikan _Eclipse_ karangan Stephanie Meyer. Kau suka novel populer seperti itu juga tidak? Atau yang banyak puisinya seperti _Lord of The Ring? _Ah, aku sih lebih baik nonton filmnya. Pusing kalau mengikuti gaya bahasa _Tolken._" Aku masih mengoceh, menolak menyerah karena ia tetap bungkam tetapi akhirnya ia berhenti dari aktivitasnya melihat buku… lalu berbalik menghadapku. Wajahnya menggernyit tampak terganggu.

"Apa maumu rambut _bubble gum?_" tanyanya ketus. _Yatta,_ aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa membuatnya berpaling.

"Membuatmu bicara padaku. Oops! Kenapa aku jadi bicara informal begini, ya? _Hiiee!_ _Sumimasen, Naruto-sama!_" kataku yang baru saja tersadar kalau sejak tadi aku tidak bersikap formal padanya. Bodoh kau Sakura. Tidak sopan! Benar-benar tidak sopan! Astaga, apa aku akan dihukum karena telah bersikap lancang pada putera _Duke _Namikaze? Oh _Kami-sama,_ aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukan nama baik keluarga _master_ku sungguh!

"Aku lebih suka gaya bicaramu yang informal."

"Hah?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel _'sama'._ Jadi bisakah kau memanggilku Naruto saja?"

"_NANI?_ Itu tidak mungkin! Itu tidak sopan! Anda adalah putera tunggal _Duke _Namikaze!"

"_Daijoubu._ Keluargaku tidak akan menghukummu."

"Um, tapi—"

"Ini perintah Sakura_-chan!_"

"EH?" apa aku tidak salah dengar, dia memanggilku Sakura_-chan?_ Atau aku sedang bermimpi?

"_Etto…_bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Tertulis jelas di sana…Haruno Sakura!" katanya sambil menunjuk _tagname_ di seragamku. Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau seragam kami ada papan namanya?

Kulihat ia tersenyum walau senyumnya masih samar. Apa sekarang mataku yang bermasalah atau aku saja yang sudah gila? Ia tidak mungkin tersenyum pada orang yang tidak sederajat dengannya, kan?

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu tapi dimana, ya?"

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatku. Aku adalah pelayan pribadinya Sharon_-Hime._"

Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar berbicara informal padanya tetapi ini memang terasa lebih nyaman. Mungkinkah langitku ini juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Oh, kau pelayan pribadinya Sharon_-chan?_ _Gomen,_ ingatanku memang buruk."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Na-naruto…" akhirnya aku bisa menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel _'sama'_ walaupun rasanya canggung sekali. Aku harap aku akan terbiasa nantinya.

"_Ano…_ kenapa tadi kau terus melihat judul buku _Holly Knight?_"

"Itu karena—"

"GIL, bagaimana bisa aku ketinggalan _serial Holly Knight_ sebanyak ini?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari dekat mereka.

"—kan sudah kubilang sudah 10 tahun yang lalu sejak kau menghilang, wajar kalau kau ketinggalan banyak seri padahal kau sudah tau tapi kau seakan menolak untuk mempercayainya."

"—kan sudah kubilang, hari itu terasa baru kemarin. Aku hanya tidak ingin percaya kalau sudah banyak yang berubah sejak aku menghilang bahkan sekarang kau jauh lebih tinggi dariku padahal aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu, Gil!"

"Ya, tapi sekarang kau yang lebih muda 10 tahun dariku… terima sajalah!"

"—bahkan Ada yang dulu begitu mungil… sekarang malah lebih tua dariku." Kata Oz_-sama._ Ia terlihat sangat sedih. Memang benar siapa sangka adik perempuannya—Ada Vessalius— yang 10 tahun lalu baru berusia 8 tahun sekarang malah tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, bahkan Ada_-sama_ yang dulunya jauh lebih pendek dari Oz_-sama_ malah jauh lebih tinggi sekarang. Gadis cantik dengan _body _bagus itu bahkan lebih tinggi dariku.

"Yah, itu yang ingin kukatakan tadi. Sama seperti Oz_-kun,_ aku adalah penggemar _Holly Knight._ Tak kusangka aku bisa ketinggalan sebanyak itu."

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin ini yang selama ini ia inginkan? Diperlakukan sama tanpa memperdulikan kasta. Ternyata Naruto adalah orang yang sangat rendah hati. Ia tidak mau orang-orang segan padanya hanya karena ia berasal dari kalangan atas. Bagus juga kalau Naruto sedikit rileks seperti ini. Pasti akan assik sekali kalau ia bisa jauh lebih terbuka padaku.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau akan sangat sibuk. Terakhir baca kau membaca _Holly Knight_ seri ke berapa?"

"Delapan."

"Wow, bahkan sekarang sudah seri ke-16 memang jauh sekali."

"Sakura kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!"

"_Ha'i, Sharon-Hime!"_ kataku. Sharon_-Hime_ tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Maaf ya Naruto_-kun,_ kami pergi duluan!" pamitnya.

"Hn." katanya singkat. Aku pun kembali tersenyum, melambai ke arahnya dan pergi.

"Mmm… ternyata si pangeran dingin tidak sebeku itu, ya? Padahal dulu wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi bahkan ekspresinya itu jauh lebih datar dari Xerxes_-Nii_ yang dulu… sepertinya kau telah berhasil mencairkan hatinya yang beku itu, Sakura." puji Sharon_-Hime_ dan senyumnya semakin mengembang. Gawat aku pasti _blushing_ barusan.

"Dunia kami memang tidak enak. Kami mungkin punya banyak uang. Kaya karena memiliki harta yang berlimpah dan juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati kami… kami sangat kesepian. Kami harus berhati-hati memilih teman agar tidak dimanfaatkan. Kami terikat dengan peraturan. Kami dituntut untuk selalu menjaga etika kami." kata Sharon_-Hime_ matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Saat kami berusia 15 tahun, kami akhirnya mempunyai hak istimewa untuk hadir di pesta-pesta sosial. Usia ke-15 belas adalah pertanda bahwa kami telah resmi menjadi _heir/heiress_ keluarga kami. Sejak saat itu semuanya dimulai. Ada banyak yang mendekati kami untuk memanfaatkan status kami."

"…"

"Pasti akan ada yang mencari kekayaan dan ada juga yang berharap untuk bisa berbagi kekuatan tersembunyi dari keluarga bangsawan. Lalu beberapa akan membandingkan kami dengan ayah atau ibu kami, tetapi meskipun begitu aku tidak lupa kalau masih ada orang yang akan selalu berada disisi kami dan memberi kami dukungan. Selama aku tidak melupkannya, aku tidak akan kehilangan arah. Bagiku orang-orang itu adalah Xerxes_-Nii_ dan juga kamu Sakura."

Aku begitu terharu mendengar ucapan _master_ku… sekarang aku semakin mengerti kepedihan para bangsawan seperti Sharon_-Hime_ dan yang lainnya. Saat di pesta terkadang mereka menjadi orang lain. Senyum itu palsu. Tawa itu palsu. Ketulusan itu palsu karena di dalamnya tersimpan maksud yang lain. Mereka semua hanya memamerkan kekayaan mereka untuk menyembunyikan kelemahan mereka. Untuk membuktikan bahwa diri mereka jauh lebih hebat dari siapapun dan aku sangat bahagia karena Sharon_-Hime _mempercayai Break_-Niisan_ dan aku lebih dari siapapun. Maka dari itu tak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu… Aku akan selalu setia pada Sharon_-Hime._ Aku akan melyaninya seumur hidupku. Itulah takdirku… untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu mengabdi padanya.

"_Ano… _Sharon_-Hime,_ jika aku jatuh cinta pada keturunan bangsawan terhormat seperti Sharon_-Hime_… Apa itu itu pantas? Apa cinta itu dilarang?

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Naruto_-kun?_" tanya Sharon_-Hime_ menggodaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku menyesal telah bertanya padanya.

"EH? Bu-bukan itu maksudku!"

"Tenang saja Sakura! Setiap cinta pasti ada masanya. Semua orang berhak mencintai dan dicintai tak peduli biarpun status mereka berbeda. Aku juga sama… aku mencinta seseorang yang bahkan tidak layak kucintai karena dia hanya mencintai ibuku."

"Heh? Maksud anda, _B-break… niisan?_"

"Entahlah Sakura! Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung… apakah ini benar-benar cinta ataukah hanya sekedar rasa sayang karena selama ini aku menganggapnya kakakku sendiri? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Sakura."

"Sharon_-Hime…"_

Satu rahasia lagi dari Sharon_-Hime_ yang kuketahui dari sorot matanya, entah kenapa aku yakin kalau perasaan Sharon_-Hime_ terhadap Break_-Niisan_ benar adalah cinta.

.

.

"Arggghh… susah sekali membuat kue itu!" Alice_-sama_ mengeluh kesal saat kami keluar dari ruang kelas tata boga.

Materi tadi membuat kue kreasi. Alice_-sama —heiress_ Baskerville, sukses membuat kue yang dia bilang _brownies_ dengan gosong, hitam legam dan membuat Akihisa_-sensei_—guru tata boga kami menahan tawa sampai wajahnya merah. Ino si _Barbie_ yang merupakan pelayan pribadinya santai saja. Jelaslah, ayahnya kan seorang kepala _Chef _keluarga Baskerville dan ibunya adalah wanita feminim pecinta bunga, jadi tadi Ino sukses membuat kue pengantin yang sangat cantik. Sementara aku cukup puas dengan kue andalanku. Kue kering dengan taburan _chocochip_ yang terjemahan secara bebasnya berarti: Satu-satunya jenis kue yang bisa kumasak tanpa membuat orang yang memakannya keracunan

"Haruno saja dapat nilai A." Alice_-sama_ ngedumel lagi sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Putri yang satu ini memang menarik, dia tidak seperti puteri-puteri bangsawan lainnya. Ia menganggap kami semua sama dan sederajat. Itulah kepolosan Alice_-sama._

"Lho, kok tiba-tiba aku, Alice_-sama?!_" protesku.

"Kau kan sama tak bisa memasaknya denganku!" jawab Alice_-sama_ sewot.

"_Are?_ kan materinya kue kreasi, ya aku bikin yang aku bisa saja." tepisku tak mau kalah.

Wajah Alice_-sama_ yang _kawaii_ dan _moe_ itu mengerut sebal, membuatku terkekeh. Hahaha, aku memang suka sekali menggota Alice_-sama,_ dia itu seperti adik kecil kami.

"Aku mending makan daging!" serunya.

"Baiklah, Alice_-sama,_ ini sudah _break _makan siang. Ayo kita beli daging!"

"Assik daging! Daging! _Ne…_ Ino, cuci mulutnya apel fuji yah!"

"Iya, _Hime-sama. _Sakura, Sharon_-sama_ mana? Kok hari ini dia tidak masuk?"

"Dia harus menemani neneknya mengikuti rapat Pandora… katanya sih ada tahanan yang kabur_. Break-Niisan_ juga tidak mengajar hari ini."

"Oh begitu… Sakura, apa kau mau ikut makan si—"

Tiba-tiba saja aku menyadari Naruto lewat disampingku diikuti Sai dibelakangnya… Tidak terlampau telat karena aku masih bisa menangkap menyeringai sekilasnya Sai yang seperti mengendus bungkusan kue kering hasil karyaku. Aku berpikir cepat sementara Naruto dan Sai sudah berlalu. Sebentar saja punggung mereka sudah tak terlihat dibelokkan.

"_Gomen_ aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalian makan duluan saja ya?"

Aku pamit pada Ino dan Alice_-sama_ lalu bergegas menyusul Naruto. Aku bahkan tak sempat memperhatikan tatapan bingung Ino dan Alice_-sama_ karena berikutnya aku sudah setengah berlari. Sialnya, Naruto dan Sai itu jalannya cepat sekali. Aku sampai terengah-engah karena sudah berlarian menyusulnya tapi mereka berdua tidak terlihat dimana pun.

"Kemana sih perginya mereka?" bisikku sambil merunduk memegang lutut. Nafasku tersenggal.

"Di sini saja." Aku berbalik begitu cepat sampai rasanya nyaris jatuh.

Sekarang aku berada di kelas mereka. Naruto duduk di kusen jendela sambil menatapku ingin tahu. Sai berdiri disamping kanannya. _Sapphire blue_ indahnya menatap lurus ke _emerald_ milikku. Aku melongo beberapa saat. Apa dia tahu aku mengikutinya?

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku heran dengan kebiasaannya diam di pinggir jendela seperti burung perkutut.

"Itu seharusnya dialogku, Sakura_-chan._" Ia menimpali, "Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengumpulkan nafas dulu sebelum menjawabnya, "Ini mau memberimu kue!" aku menjawab langsung. Lebih karena _instingtif _tak mau kalah darinya.

"Aku tidak mau." tolaknya, bahkan tanpa melihat ke arahku. Pandangannya jauh ke luar jendela. Dia itu katanya putera bangsawan tapi kok tidak sopan begitu?

"Hhhh… aku kan tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menjadi wanita pertama yang memberimu kue pelajaran tata boga." tandasku menyindirnya.

Ia melirik ke arahku. Tadinya aku hanya sok tahu tapi melihat reaksinya begitu, kurasa aku tidak salah.

"Cicipi dulu, baru komentar!" kataku sambil menyodorkan kue ke arahnya tapi dengan sigap Sai—sang _bodyguard over protective_— yah, kurasa aku tak salah menyebutnya begitu… Sai langsung mengambil sepotong kue yang kusodorkan dan memakannya.

"_Gomen_ sebelum _bocchan _(tuan muda) memakannya aku harus mencicipinya terlebih dahulu." ujarnya dengan muka datar, "Yah, siapa tahu ada racunnya."

"Huuh, dasar kurang ajar! Aku bukanya mau membunuhnya tahu!" kataku tak terima.

"Sepertinya memang tidak beracun."

"_Yokatta… _aku senang kalau kau tidak sampai keracunan!" sindirku tapi tanpa sadar aku juga mendesah lega, berarti kue kreasiku ini memang tidak bermasalah.

Tak diduga Sai mendengus, lalu tertawa sampai ia harus menahan mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan.

"_Nande yo?"_ tanyaku sebal karena ditertawakan.

"_Ano…_ memang agak keras sih," katanya sambil meringis tapi ia lalu menambahkan. "—tapi rasanya lumayan, kok!"

"Bilang begitu seolah kau bisa bikin kue saja. Jangan memberi komentar menyebalkan seakan-akan kau pandai memasak ya!"

"Sai memang pandai memasak, kok!"

"Masa?"

"Hn… _brownies_ jahe buatannya sangat enak."

"_Hountou ni?"_ kataku tak percaya si muka pucat itu bisa bikin kue dan pandai memasak.

"Besok libur…" Sai berkata tanpa hubungan.

"_Arigatou _sudah memberi tahu tapi sejak TK aku sudah tahu kalau hari minggu itu libur." Jawabku ketus habisnya perkataannya itu tidak nyambung sih, bikin kesal saja.

"Kalau kau mau kita bisa membuat kue." lanjutnya, oh itu yang dia maksud tadi. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar,

"Eeh? Bikin kue katamu?"

"Kau tidak percaya kalau aku pintar memasak, kan? Besok aku akan datang ke _mansion_ Rainsworth dengan membawa bahan-bahannya. Tentu saja _bocchan_ juga akan ikut."

"Eh? Serius?" tanyaku nyaris melompat kegirangan karena katanya Naruto mau ikut.

"Iya! Mau tidak?" sambung Naruto.

Aku menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab. Keuntungannya kalau aku menerima tawaran mereka, aku bisa belajar membuat kue. Itu pun kalau Sai tidak bohong dan _progress_ semakin akrab dengan Naruto berjalan lancar. Lalu kerugiannya… umm… tidak ada, kecuali kalau ternyata dia malah membuat dapur _Rainsworth Household_ berantakan dan membuatku dihukum untuk membersihkan semua lorong _mansion _Rainsworth selama sebulan penuh.

"Oke, besok jam satu siang saja ya! Paginya aku sibuk melayani _Sharon-Hime._" kataku akhirnya.

"_Okay!"_ jawab Sai, "Nah, sekarang kau boleh mencoba kue ini _bocchan._" lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan kueku pada _master_nya itu.

Aku deg degan! Apa ia akan memakannya? Bagaimana tanggapannya tentang ini? Ah, ia benar-benar mencicipi kueku…

"Kalau menurutku… kau kebanyakan memasukkan cokelat. Terus terang rasanya agak pahit tapi apapun yang kau masak, Sakura_-chan,_ aku pasti akan menghargainya." ujarnya yang kemudian tersenyum. _Kami-sama,_ kali ini senyumannya sangat manis. Apa pipiku memerah lagi?

Aku tentu saja merasa sangat senang. Ini kemajuan yang bagus karena aku melihatnya tersenyum dan mungkin setelah ini, aku bisa melihatnya tertawa. Naruto kemudian turun dari kusen jendela, tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan entah karena tersandung kakinya sendiri atau tali sepatunya lepas, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia bahkan pakai sepatu tanpa tali. Detik itu juga tubuhnya langsung menubruk bahu Sai dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Kerangat dingin nampak membasahi wajahnya. Ia meremas dadanya.

"Sa-sai, _itaaii!_" ringisnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" kataku cemas.

Sai langsung melepas dasi Naruto dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya. Dia kemudian sedikit menyibak kemeja putih tersebut agar bisa melihat dada Naruto. Segel berbentuk jam yang menunjukan sisa waktu pelaku kontrak illegal. Seiring berjalannya waktu, jarumnya akan bergerak dan jamnya akan terlukis. Sekarang jarum itu sudah menunjuk angka satu.

"Jarum jamnya mulai bergerak. Ini pasti karena semalam kaumenggunakan kekuatan _chain_mu."

Jarum segelnya bergerak untuk pertama kalinya… pantas saja dia terlihat kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan!" saran Sai.

"Saat jarum jam itu berputar penuh… apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu sebelum hal itu terjadi, _bocchan._"

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku sekarang juga!"

"Baik akan kuceritakan di ruang _infirmary._" kata Sai yang kemudian memapah Naruto yang kembali mencengkram erat dada kirinya.

"Sakura_-san,_ maaf ya, kami pergi dulu!" pamit Sai.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kontraktor illegal saat segel di dada mereka itu berputar penuh. Break_-Niisan_ pernah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Saat jarum jam itu berputar penuh atau menunjuk angka dua belas, sang kontraktor beserta _chain_nya akan termakan oleh kegelapan segel itu. Selamanya tidak bisa melarikan diri dari itu. Jalan bagi kontraktror illegal itu memang sangat berangin. Saat jarum jam itu berputar sepenuhnya… pelaku kontrak illegal akan jatuh ke tempat terendah di _Abyss._ Itu adalah akhir dari pelaku kontrak illegal.

.

.

_= Author POV_

"_Souka…_ jadi waktuku mungkin sudah tidak banyak lagi?"

"Hn."

"_Ne…_ Sai! Kenapa pelaku kontrak illegal mau mengikat kontrak dengan _chain _dan membunuh orang?"

"Untuk mengubah masa lalu. Jika kau bisa mengubah masa lalu. Masa sekarang dan masa depan pun bisa kau ubah sesukamu. Itulah yang para _chain_ janjikan. Entah benar atau tidak. Yang jelas untuk memunuhi itu semua, _chain_ membutuhkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar, untuk itu mereka butuh makan. Pelaku kontrak illegal harus terus membunuh, lagi dan lagi… sampai akhirnya segel itu berputar penuh."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu semua. Saat itu aku hanya ingin keluar dari _Abyss._"

Sai memperhatikan raut wajah _master-_nya. _Sapphire blue_ itu terlihat sendu. Naruto seperti menerawang.

"Kau tau, disana sangat gelap dan dingin… sepanjang jalan hanya ada genangan air dan mainan-mainan rusak juga para _chain_ yang mau memakanku."

Sai menghela nafas, pasti hal itu berat sekali untuk tuan mudanya. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari pandangan matanya yang sekarang nampak kosong.

"Meskipun aku berlari terus menurus hingga tenagaku habis dan sesak nafas… aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan ujungnya. Putus asa. Tidak ada jalan untuk keluar dari penjara itu."

"_Bocchan…"_

Naruto kembali memegang dadanya, ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku lebih baik mati sebelum segel di dadaku berputar penuh daripada harus tertelan kegelapan itu lagi. Jika aku mati dengan cara yang normal, aku mungkin bisa bertemu lagi dengan _Okaa-sama."_

"_Bocchan…"_

"Aku sungguh suka langit..." ujar Naruto setelah lama terdiam, lalu ia mendesah muram sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekaligus membencinya."

"…."

"Langit sudah memisahkan kami dengan _Okaa-sama._ Aku merindukan _Okaa-sama._ Aku ingin bertemu."

Sai menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Sai bisa melihat rasa sakit yang dalam dan kesedihan yang teramat sangat dari sorot mata _sapphire blue_ tuan mudanya itu.

"Kenapa _Okaa-sama_ harus pergi secepat itu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Muki: Hah! Apa-apaan ini… kok banyak banget quote yang aku ambil dari Pandora Hearts dalam fict ini? Ya sudahlah, anggap aja ini spoiler bagi kalian yang belum tahu Anime/Manga tersebut._

_Oz: Muki-chan, memberi spoiler itu tidak baik. Spoiler hanya membuatmu yang awalnya penasaran setengah mati jadi tidak penasaran lagi karena sudah tau jalan ceritanya seperti apa *lirik Elliot yang udah ngasi spoiler tentang kematian Edward dalam buku Holly Knight*_

_Elliot: Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Aku kan tidak sengaja! *sewot*_

_Muki: Iya!_ _Muki juga cuma pengen nyoba bikin ff crossovers Naruto with Pandora Hearts aja, kok! Muki tidak bermaksud memberikan spoiler, Oz-sama!_

_Naruto: Sudahlah, kalian bertiga, hentikan! Daripada itu Muki-chan, Kenapa aku dibikin OOC sekali disini?_

_Muki: Hehehe, gomen… abiz sifatnya Oz-sama hampir mirip dengan Naruto-kun. Jadi ya… Muki bikin kayak gitu aja._

_Sakura: Aku masih bingung dengan fict ini… chara-nya kebanyakan sih! Apa nanti ceritanya akan panjang?_

_Muki: Entahlah, Saku-chan… lihat saja nanti! ^^ | Oh ya, aku baru bikin FB baru… nggak jamin bakalan sering OL sih. Sengaja daftar fb lagi karena pengen join group NaruSaku Lovers tapi bagaimana caranya? Groupnya tertutup! Ada yang mau ngasih tau?_

_._

_M__inna-san, mind to review?__** Review please and No Flame! Arigatou :D**_


End file.
